


Somebody's miracle {It's just love has needs that love only knows}

by Hikary



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Repost from EFP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary
Summary: Si andava avanti.In modo abbastanza regolare, schematico, perché Will riuscisse a tenere insieme se stesso, ma sempre inusuale, con un qualcosa di straordinario, così che il dottor Lecter non avesse di che annoiarsi. E a lei bastava poter fingere per sentirsi quasi a casa [...].
Relationships: Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Somebody's miracle {It's just love has needs that love only knows}

**Author's Note:**

> **Martedì 31 marzo 2020**  
>  Wow, non ho mai più scritto quasi nulla sulla mia serie tv preferita. E continuo a non riuscire ad immaginarmene capace, ma chiaramente nel 2013 ero più scialla XD
> 
>  **Note originali [31/05/2013]**  
>  Nettamente fuori canon.  
> Post 1x09 e pre-tutto il resto. La situazione di stallo Abigail-Lecter-Will si protrae a tal punto che, in attesa del college, Abigail rimane a fare da spola tra casa di uno e dell’altro. Ci rimane a lungo e – ipoteticamente- Hannibal non verrà scoperto. Di sicuro non a breve. Molto What if…? quindi, ma anche da prendere con le pinze, non è detto che in due giorni non succeda un casino e vada tutto a rotoli. Sicuramente la serie andrà in maniera diversa da questa one-shot e gli sviluppi saranno più “ definitivi”, tuttavia mi è piaciuto molto immaginare questo momento come dilatato nel tempo, per fare in modo che le dinamiche tra i tre – e soprattutto tra il nucleo composto da loro tre e il resto del mondo – avessero il tempo di approfondirsi e consolidarsi.  
> Il che la dice lunga sulla mia sanità mentale.

**Somebody’s miracle**  
**_{_** ** _It's just love has needs that love only knows_** ** _}_**  


Si andava avanti.  
In modo abbastanza regolare, _schematico_ , perché Will riuscisse a tenere insieme se stesso, ma sempre inusuale, con un qualcosa di _straordinario,_ così che il dottor Lecter non avesse di che annoiarsi. E a lei bastava poter fingere per sentirsi quasi a _casa_ – fingere che andasse tutto bene o _fingere che le pesasse fingere_. Tutto bene, finché era libera di recitare la sua parte; tutto bene, finché c’era la colazione per cena e Wilson accucciato ai suoi piedi mentre studiava.  
Non c’era mai stato un accordo dietro a quella mancata convivenza, né regole o compiti prestabiliti. C’era solo _routine_ , innata e istintiva, che seguivano tutti e tre alla perfezione. Abigail non aveva domandato ad Hannibal di aiutarla a scegliere un college; era stato lui a sedersi accanto lei, sul suo letto, proprio la sera in cui la ragazza era immersa in un mare di opuscoli e dubbi. Nessuno le aveva chiesto come o quando avrebbe voluto visitare la nuova scuola; Will l’aspettava sulla porta, quella mattina stessa, un caffè in mano e negli occhi la confortante promessa di non parlare di cose importanti durante il viaggio. Ed Abigail aveva assecondato quella routine quando la sua scelta universitaria era caduta proprio a due passi da _casa_. _Senza chiedere il permesso, eppure alla disperata ricerca della loro approvazione._

‘Casa’.

  
Che non era più un luogo fisico, bensì uno stato mentale. ‘ Casa’, per Abigail Hobbs, era guardarsi attorno e vedere due persone a cui ormai non serviva osservarla costantemente, _analizzarla come la prova di una scena del crimine_ , perché sapevano già cosa ci fosse da scoprire in lei.  
L’equilibrio era molto più che semplice apparenza. Le singole parti di quel nucleo familiare erano talmente affini da collassare l’una dentro l’altra; e così irriducibilmente contrastanti da tendere all’autodistruzione. Eppure – o forse proprio per queste ragioni – da quel triplo caos veniva fuori la perfezione. Come potessero completarsi a vicenda, questo era difficile da cogliere se si viveva all’esterno. Per Abigail l’espressione che meglio definiva le dinamiche all’interno della _sua_ nuova _famiglia_ era ‘ rendersi l’un l’altro inoffensivo’. Una piccola percentuale di quel processo seguiva la logica e l’astuzia: lei sapeva, ad esempio, di poter guardare Will in qualsiasi momento e avere la conferma _che sapesse_. Non di lei, ma dell’ _altro_. E che quel semplice sapere conferisse loro abbastanza potere da potersi permettere di non parlarne ad alta voce. Funzionava allo stesso modo in cui Hannibal aveva sempre saputo che lei aveva aiutato suo padre, _lo stesso identico modo in cui Abigail sapeva di non essere una vittima_ ; e che anche Lecter lo sapeva, le mentiva – _o glielo lasciava credere?_ A suscitare la tacita ammirazione di Abigail era però l’altro fattore: l’irrazionale, quello che non riusciva a spiegarsi. Il modo – pacato, quasi _malinconico_ – in cui lo psichiatra sapeva guardare Will quando una risposta avrebbe detto troppo, per la loro _recita_ ; e la rabbia, come un senso d’impotenza, che lei poteva cogliere nello sguardo che Will lanciava in risposta. A volte le sembrava che Will dovesse restare e sottostare a quel gioco solo per difendere lei; altre immaginava di essere la causa stessa di quella rabbia, che fosse tutto al contrario e che Will la proteggesse perché era _lui_ a chiederglielo.

  
Con Hannibal era tutto più facile, da sempre. Si sentiva più affine al suo spirito e a volte si scopriva a pensare esattamente come lui; ma per lo stesso motivo, alla sintonia che aveva con uno si contrapponeva l’affetto per l’altro. Era dannatamente facile affezionarsi a Will Graham. Lo aveva scoperto in fretta, rendendosi conto a suon di occhiate furtive e piccoli cenni del capo che non era l’unica ad averlo capito e che lei e il dottor Lecter avevano la medesima opinione al riguardo: era una qualità molto pericolosa. Abigail aveva imparato a _ringhiare_ , con gli occhi, come Wilson e gli altri davanti ad una minaccia per il loro branco. Con quegli stessi occhi ricacciava indietro chiunque si facesse troppo vicino al _suo branco_ , forte nel sapersi le spalle coperte. Alana Bloom, ad esempio, si avvicinava spesso e volentieri. Con un’arguzia simile, per quanto opposta, a quella di Abigail, li studiava con maniacale attenzione, cercando una breccia nel loro scudo, un anello debole in quella concatenazione di dipendenze reciproche. _E ci riusciva_ , alle volte; allora Abigail poteva sentire un conato di vomito salire su, _su su su_ dallo stomaco, fino alla gola, quando vedeva Will abbracciare _lei_. A niente era servita qualche mezza frase buttata lì a cena, con Hannibal, perché nessun aiuto sarebbe piovuto dal cielo. _Si va avanti, Abigail, ma devi darti da fare anche tu_. E che sapeva fare lei? Solo sorridere, chiacchierare, simulare una giovane spigliata ed amichevole da cui non avrebbe potuto sentirsi più diversa. Perciò, questo aveva fatto Abigail, aveva posto il suo unico dono a servizio della _famiglia_. La vittoria non era mai definitiva perché non esisteva un conflitto aperto; si trattava perlopiù di guerriglia, giorno per giorno –nemmeno quotidiana – le cui piccole battaglie erano vinte quasi sempre da Abigail. Alana giocava in casa, ma doveva sottostare all’infausta regola del salvare le apparenze; Abigail giocava per disperazione, per necessità di sopravvivenza. _E per quella punta di orgoglio_ , ogni qual volta arrivava all’ora di cena con Will, dopo averlo strappato ad una nottata di straordinari in facoltà per riportarlo a casa; _e Hannibal le sorrideva, un sorriso speciale che era solo per lei_.

  
Altre pedine popolavano la scacchiera, tutte però in fase di allontanamento. C’era l’agente Jack Crawford, che non passava giorno senza rimuginare sulla sua presunta colpevolezza, ne era certa; ironia della sorte, era proprio la dottoressa Bloom a tenerla al riparo dai suoi sospetti. Abigail non ci dava molto peso, salvo occasionali commenti conditi da qualche lacrima, mai in presenza di Crawford e rigorosamente quando era sicura che Will l’avrebbe sentita. Giusto per ricordargli che non avrebbe mai potuto fidarsi fino in fondo di qualcuno che tormentava _l’unica cosa preziosa della sua vita_. Anche quando Will alzava un sopracciglio per intimarle di smetterla, che aveva capito, Abigail lo sentiva dalla sua parte. Entrambi, con un impercettibile movimento degli occhi – altrimenti, se erano al cottage, con un rapido pensiero – rivolgevano la loro attenzione ad Hannibal, domandandosi se anche lui stesse pensando la stessa cosa. Erano gli unici momenti in cui Abigail percepiva qualcosa di vagamente simile ad un istinto di protezione nei confronti di Lecter, l’uomo che per primo si era messo a rischio per lei – qualunque fossero le sue ragioni – e che, per la maggior parte del tempo, le pareva inattaccabile, un cavaliere in un’armatura scintillante.

  
La pedina preferita di Abigail rimaneva però Miss Lounds e la strategia prediletta l’unica di cui non era a conoscenza: quando toccava a Will e al dottor Lecter coalizzarsi per difendere _lei._ Ne era però _conscia,_ cosa ben differente, e vi si crogiolava, beata e serena in quel misma di bugie, sotterfugi e manipolazioni; non era tanto _cosa_ facessero, ma il fatto che, qualunque cosa fosse, era stata fatta per il suo bene. Quasi _per amore._ Suo padre, che, razionalmente - _per natura_ \- avrebbe dovuto proteggerla, aveva miseramente fallito senza nemmeno tentare; e quei due sconosciuti ai quali, a rigor di logica, avrebbe dovuto complicare la vita, se non addirittura rovinarla, trovavano in lei una confortante scusa attorno a cui costruire un _qualcosa_ – casa, famiglia o anche solo una macabra imitazione delle due.

  
Ed era tutto un groviglio, un insieme inestricabile di sentimenti e pensieri spaventosi – _che era lei a tenere insieme loro, loro a tenere insieme lei, era ognuno di loro, in pezzi, che si ricomponeva solo negli altri due._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note originali [31/05/2013]**  
>  ( Oddei. Ma perché? )  
> Scritta letteralmente dopo la 1x09, perciò ci sono molti riferimenti ai dialoghi dell’episodio. Non voglio dilungarmi su chi-shippi-cosa, perché tutti i personaggi sono splendidi e il punto della fic non è lo shipping …che poi è una cosa bellissima e chiunque voglia conversare sull’argomento può messaggiarmi fino alla morte XD
> 
> Il titolo e il sottotitolo vengono dall’omonima canzone di Liz Phair – Somebody’s miracle. Apparentemente ci azzecca poco, ma in fondo parla di una persona che guarda alle ‘ fairytales’ altrui domandandosi come possano funzionare così bene e vorrebbe che ce ne fosse una anche per lei; ma si rende conto di essere troppo ‘piccola’, ingenua, con poca fiducia in sé. E’ una dinamica che ancora non capisce, ma sta ‘ praying for it’. E come Abigail che prima vede funzionare la dinamica Will/Hannibal, anche se non ha senso, è come ‘un miracolo’ e piano piano si ritaglia il suo spazio, in attesa di avere un suo ‘miracle’.  
> (Sì, lo so che non fregava niente a nessuno, ma è una canzone adorabile).
> 
> Chi ha riconosciuto il riferimento al ‘ cavaliere con l’armatura’ vince una cenetta con fegato e un buon Chianti.
> 
>  **EDIT 31/03/2020**  
>  Non ho la minima idea di cosa sia 'il riferimento al cavaliere con l’armatura’, a meno che non sia un riferimento ad una canzone dei One Direction che forse nel 2013 non era manco uscita, lol


End file.
